Talk:Rhavas
A couple of things that seem in need of changing, but that I don't want to change because I haven't read all the Videssos books so I might be missing something: 1. Why does the paragraph about how he later became even more dangerous come after the paragraph in which he's killed? Does he work black magic from beyond the grave? 2. Isn't calling his nationality Videssian slightly stretchy? For most of his insanely long life he didn't identify with the Videssians. He was a Haloga in Krispos's time, for instance. Turtle Fan 14:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :1. No idea. I've only read the three short stories, and he doesn't appear in any of them. :2. Uh, where was he born? TR 21:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I forget the name; some city that fell during the Time of Troubles. But I've always understood nationality to be as much a conscious choice of loyalties as an accident of birth. Witness Robert E Lee and Friends as "Confederates" rather than "Americans," or Michael Collins as "Irish" rather than "British." ::Who wrote this article anyway? It looks too good for the Redem crowd. Turtle Fan 23:22, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe "None (Born in the Empire of Videssos)" is the best way to list it. :::It was written by Luis F. Gonzales. He laid most of the Videssos foundation work, actually. TR 23:30, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, Gonzales. Yes, you may have stumbled on the right way to dodge the nationality. Turtle Fan 03:03, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Is it weird that I kinda sympathize with Rhavas and yet nearly vomit at his atrocities? 01:52, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Warning Should we put a spoiler warning above the Harvas and Avshar part?Zhukov15 (talk) 01:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Nah. Those books are literally decades old; there aren't many people who haven't been spoiled at this point. TR (talk) 02:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :My thinking is to create separate articles for each as though they were independent characters in each series with a link to this article at the end. That way we have the characters within the story categories and the reveal partially hidden. See Talk:Outis Rhavas for more details. ML4E (talk) 17:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Picture Can somebody fix the picture? If not, delete the thing. Zhukov15 (talk) 20:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :What's wrong with it? Turtle Fan (talk) 19:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) The Time of Troubles Cycle? Nothing is in the article about the Time of Troubles. This is the only part of the overall series I have been unable to attain for reading, and I assume Rhavas would be in it. He is Trouble with a capital T and that rhymes with G and that stands for Genocide.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:01, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Redundant character templates We don't need to have the character templates for each sub-series or story. Rhavas appears in multiple volumes across multiple generations. The general Videssos template will do it. TR (talk) 06:20, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :I have raised the same objection to the addition of the story templates in Talk:Skotos. For Rhavas, it might work if we break up the article into sub-sections by sub-series and then place the templates into each sub-section, but its not needed for the way its formatted at this time. ML4E (talk) 18:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Skotos templates are gone. If we get this a little more shaped up, then we revisit the character template situation. As for now, we only need the one. TR (talk) 18:49, April 8, 2018 (UTC)